Internal combustion engines, employing a combustion chamber with pistons responding to the explosions occurring within the chamber, to drive pistons operatively associated with a drive shaft, to perform work, such as powering a vehicle, are well known. Such engines require timing belts to coordinate the movement of various engine components, and valves to introduce the fuel and air into the chamber, ignition devices, such as spark plugs, etc.